


Prompto Learns to Sew

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Friendship, learning, simple life, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: The title says it all. After a long day of training, he takes a chance to learn a new skill.





	

Opening the door to his best friend’s apartment, Prompto called out, “I”m home!” Laughing, he plopped his bag next to one of Noctis’, stepping up onto the wooden hallway that lead to the living room. He had hardly taken two steps, when another familiar voice came from down the hall.

  
“I hope you remembered to take your shoes off, this time.” Ignis of course knew the sound of shoes on the hardwood floors, but he thought he could be merciful today. He knew both boys had had a long day, with Noctis in meetings all day, and Prompto’s first day of crowns guard training. The older man’s lips curled into a hint of a grin, listening to Prompto shuffle in the hall as he yelled.  
“O-of course I did! Who wears shoes in the house, right?” Quickly kicking off his shoes and tossing them in a heap by the door, Prompto scrambled into the living room, looking it over. Ignis was in the kitchen, bussing himself with, Prompto had to assume tea, but Noctis was no where to be found.

  
“Um, Iggy? Noctis still isn’t back yet?” Shuffling uncomfortably on his feet, Prompto debated leaving. He had never really been alone with Ignis before, and it was hardly appropriate to be in Noctis’ apartment without him. It was alright for Ignis, he took care of the prince, but Prompto was just some pleb, no one of importance. Turning on his heels, Prompto pointed to the door to announce his departure when Ignis cut him off, holding up a plain white mug, steam billowing out slowly.  
“Not yet, some of his meetings took longer than expected, as is common.” Stepping around the island that separated the kitchen and living area, Ignis held the cup up to Prompto.  
“Here, the first day of training must have worn you out. Take off your jacket and relax. Noctis should be home soon and I’ll have dinner ready then.” Nodding, Prompto nervously took the cup before smiling at Ignis.  
“Thanks!” Taking a sip, Prompto hummed happily, tasting the honey in his tea. They spent little time together, but Ignis already knew how he liked his tea. Moving to the sofa, Prompto set the mug down on the coffee table, but quickly picked it up again and moved it to a coaster when he heard Ignis clear his throat.

  
“Sorry,” he gave a sheepish grin as he spoke. Lifting his arms above his head, Prompto leaned back, stretching out sore muscles from training. In truth he was tired, but with all the running Prompto did everyday, he was probably less sore than Ignis assumed.

  
As he slipped off his jacket and laid it over the arm on the sofa, he saw the other man’s look of disapproval. Quickly picking it up, the young blond looked around, he had always laid his jacket there, he wondered if the rules had changed.  
“Wh-what? Am I not allowed to lay may jacket there anymore?” Prompto said. Shaking his head, Ignis pushed up his glasses as he spoke “There’s a hole in your jacket, that’s rather unsightly don’t you think?” Prompto lifted the arm of his jacket, exposing a large hole in the under arm seam.

  
“Ah, yeah, I know. I haven’t been able to ask my mom to fix it yet, and I don’t know how to do it myself.” Prompto laughed, his free hand resting behind his head. It was the truth, he had left a note out for his parents about his jacket, back when it was only a few stitches, but by the look of the note, they had not bothered to look at it. As if they had never been home to look. Prompto laughed the thought away, stopping when he saw the concerned look on Ignis’ face. Making his way to his own bag, Ignis procured a small sewing kit before moving to the sofa, extending his other hand to Prompto, and the jacket.

  
“We’ve some time before I have to make dinner, I can mend it for you, if you’d like?” Ignis’ voice was quiet as he spoke. Prompto smiled, as he lifted the jacket to him, but before Ignis could wrap his hands around the garment, Prompto had pulled it out of his reach, and against his own chest. With a chuckle, he spoke, “Actually, if it’s okay, will you teach me how to sew? That way if it happens again I can take care of it myself?” Ignis let his hand hang in the air a moment as he listened to Prompto, before letting it fall to his side. Smiling, he nodded, using the hand holding his sewing kit to gesture to the sofa, taking a seat himself.

  
“Absolutely, it’s always good to know basic tasks. First, have you ever thread a needle?” Prompto unceremoniously plopped down next to Ignis, to the other man’s distress. Holding his hand out for the sewing kit Prompto answered. “Nu uh, but you just put the string through the hole right? Shouldn’t be hard.” Letting out a sigh, Ignis set the kit between them, pulling out what the boy would need. “Then I suggest you use the threader. Here.” Placing the spool of thread, a prefect match to the jacket, as Ignis would have, and the fore mentioned threader in Prompto’s out stretched hand. Then he held up a small needle for him to take.

  
“First,” Ignis started, “Press the threader through the eye of the needle. After that place the thread through it and pull it out.” Looking over the small thin piece of metal, Prompto set the thread down next to his mug on the coffee table. As he took the needle he wondered how the wide spread coils of metal would pass through the eye, but as he took it between his fingers, he felt how easy it gave and he grinned. Pressing his fingers down to flatten it, Prompto gently pressed it against the eye. The shape changed again and would not fit. Sighing with frustration, he manipulated it again, this time holding his fingers over the metal as he pushed it through. Giving a small sound of triumph, he held it by the needle smiling to Ignis.  
As Prompto struggled with the threader and needle, Ignis smiled slightly and shook his head. Reaching foreword he took the thread from the table, unraveling enough to properly sew closed the gap in the jacket. Quickly cutting it free, he slipped the small scissors back into his kit. Holding the thread up to Prompto, he nodded to the needle.

  
“Good, now run the thread through and pull out the threader. Once it’s even, simply tie them in a know and you’re ready to start.” Prompto took the thread, pressing against the point of the threader to give him a larger opening to work with, before passing the thread through. It did not pass easily at first, so he pressed down again, slipping it through until the thread fell from the threader. Holding the needle in his left, Prompto turned to Ignis, threader in the right, silently asking what to do with the object now that its job was done. Chuckling, Ignis took the small pice of metal, sitting it back into it’s rightful place.

  
“Now, to tie the knot, there’s lots of way to do it,” As Ignis spoke, Prompto evened the thread on both sides of the needle. He continued as he looked over Prompto, “I find the easiest way is to hold the end above the needle, wrap the thread around it a few times and pull the loops over the thread, it will knot itself that way.” Prompto looked at the thread, and up to Ignis, fumbling with the thread it quickly became clear Ignis had not been clear enough. Biting back a sigh, thin fingers lay over Prompto’s easily guiding them to their proper places.

  
“Good,” Ignis breathed, “Now wrapped the thread around the needle. Good, go ahead and pull.” Both watched as the thread passed through the loops and knotted themselves at the end. Prompto threw his hands into the air letting a whoop of excitement that was cut short as he saw Ignis quickly pull away, trying to avoid the needle.

  
“Sorry, Iggy.” Prompto laid his hands in his lap, head down and pink creeping on his cheeks. Giving Prompto an idle pat on the shoulder, he waved off the threat from a small needle. After all there was still more work to be done, “Nothing to be concerned over, let’s start stitching, yes? Start by turning the jacket inside out, best to have the end inside where it’s easiest to hide.” Picking up the jacket, Ignis turned out the sleeve before giving it to the younger boy. Pointing to the edge of the tear Ignis tapped lightly.

  
“Start here as far to the end as you can. Push the needle through both sides of the fabric until the knot presses against your jacket. Continue sewing like that, making sure the needle is as close to the last stitch as you can.” Ignis watched Prompto a moment making sure he understood, gently correcting him. The stitches were long, and over lapped in a few places, but Ignis thought it was adequate for a fist attempt at sewing, Prompto had even managed to keep from poking himself with the needle.  
Both of them were so wrapped up in Prompto’s needle work, neither man heard the door open and close down the hall. Nor did they notice Noctis standing at the edge of the room, leaning against the wall. As they finished, Noctis cleared his throat.  
“Hi, guys, having fun in my apartment?” The other two jumped at the sound of their prince’s voice and Prompto let out a loud yelp as the needle had finally managed to sink into his skin. Holding up the attacked digit, he pouted and put it in his mouth as blood began to bead. Ignis bowed slightly before putting everything quickly.

  
“Forgive me, Highness. I was teaching Prompto how to sew and lost track of time. I haven’t started dinner yet. I’ll get started straight away.” Hurrying to the kitchen, he had hardly pulled out a pan when Noctis spoke again.  
“Don’t worry about it Specs, let’s just order pizza or something. Easier, and pizza sounds amazing after being stuck in those stuffy meetings all day.” Noctis flopped himself to lay on the couch, shoving his face into a pillow, leaving Ignis to figure out the order. Not that it was any trouble for the advisor, this was hardly the first time he had order food for the prince.

  
“Very well then.” Picking up the phone he dialed out to order pizza. Ignis knew he was in for a long night ahead as the other two lay on the couch, debating you had the harder day. Though he still smiled, it was going to be a very enjoyable evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!


End file.
